Un gran cumpleaños
by Miroslava110
Summary: Festejar el cumpleaños de la persona que más amo, esa será la misión de hoy. [ChikaRiko] [Adult Life] [One-shot]


**Algo tarde pero seguro, feliz cumpleaños Chika-chan eres un solecito hermoso. Siento que en algunos momentos me salí un poco de los personajes que conocemos, pero imaginarlas adultas me cuesta. Sin más que decir aquí espero que les guste.**

* * *

Un gran cumpleaños.

_Actualidad (Riko POV)_

Sentí los rayos del sol tenuemente sobre mi rostro provocando que despertara de mi sueño profundo, coloque mi brazo a la altura de mis ojos para evitar que me siguieran molestando y lo logré por unos minutos, pero quería dormir cómoda un poco más y me estire un poco para tratar de alcanzar la persiana y así poder cerrarlas, ante esto sentí un brazo en mi cintura, conocía a la dueña de este perfectamente, con el movimiento que hice fue suficiente para que me sostuviera con firmeza y me atrajera a ella logrando así abrazarme con fuerza. El contacto de nuestra pieles desnudas fue electrizante y recuerdos de la noche y parte de la madrugada de hoy llegaron a mi mente haciendo que me sonrojara. No importa el tiempo que haya pasado desde que estamos juntas, con tantos años juntas aun logra sonrojarme tan solo la idea de darnos un beso.

Volví a intentar moverme un poco pero su agarre se hacía más fuerte y solo me quedó resignarme, en último intento solo logré dar la vuelta ponerme frente a ella, me seguía tomando de la cintura y sentía como se hacía un poco más flojo su brazo en mi cintura. Con la tenue luz pude ver a la mujer que es dueña de mi amor, conocía de memoria cada rasgo de ella, ese hermoso pelo naranja que habitualmente tiene una trenza al costado izquierdo y un broche de trébol de tres hojas a la derecha pero que ahora mismo estaba hecho un desastre, como es normal por las mañanas, cejas perfectamente delineadas, pestañas largas y abundantes, nariz pequeña y respingada, además de esos labios rosas que tanto amo besar. Era hermosa y era mía al igual que yo era suya. Me acerqué un poco más a ella y me acomodé quedando abrazada a ella y con mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello, donde un aroma cítrico dulce me envolvió, me sentía en casa, cómoda y feliz, muy feliz de estar con ella. El cansancio de la noche larga llego de nuevo a mi y volví a quedar dormida.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, escuche pasos rápidos en la sala y de fondo el teléfono de la casa sonar, no paso más de 15 minutos y la vi entrar a la recámara tan solo en ropa interior y con una sudadera que usa para estar en casa, cerro con cuidado la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, aun no se da cuenta que estoy despierta y cautelosamente se dirige a las persianas del cuarto, cerrándolas e impidiendo que los rayos del sol se cuelen en la recámara, volvió a caminar sin hacer ruido por la recámara y colocó la colchoneta con cuidado sobre mi, hasta ahora me percató que tan solo habíamos estado con las sábanas sobre nosotras, cierro los ojos para que no se de cuenta que estoy despierta y se acomoda a mi lado.

De nuevo reinó una tranquilidad enorme en la habitación y por poco de nuevo comenzaba a cerrar mis ojos con la intención de dormir un poco más, pero algo o más bien alguien lo impidió, Chika-chan tomo mi mano izquierda y sentí como mi anillo de compromiso fue colocado en mi dedo anular, me di cuenta que por las noches suele quitármelo y lo coloca en su lugar por la mañana, le pregunté la razón del por qué lo hace y me dijo que no quería que me rasguñara por la noche o me hiciera daño con el. Es una costumbre que tiene desde el día que me lo dio.

Trato de alejar su mano y la sostuve con fuerza, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos, busque su mano izquierda para hacer lo mismo, de igual forma sentí su anillo de compromiso, al darme el mío quede sorprendida con la belleza del anillo, una hermosa joya rubí lo adorna por en medio y a los costados de este pequeños diamantes lo rodean, no tiene más adornos, es hermoso con aquel diseño tan sencillo. Pero no me quería quedar con los brazos cruzados y comencé a buscar un anillo para ella, por fortuna no tarde en encontrar el complemento perfecto, un hermoso anillo con una magnífica joya color ámbar que al igual que el mío está rodeado por pequeños diamantes. Al entregárselo su emoción fue tal que ese mismo día fuimos a la joyería para que en el interior hicieran un grabado en ambos, el nombre de la otra, con una caligrafía espectacular se leía el nombre de Chika en mi anillo y en el suyo se leía Riko. Ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida hasta ahora.

—Chika-chan, buenos días y feliz cumpleaños de nuevo.

—Buenos días Riko-chan, al fin me dejas ver esos ojos que tanto amo,— me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y nos quedamos por unos minutos disfrutando de esto, pocas veces podemos estar tan tranquilas por la mañana desde que nuestras vidas laborales comenzaron y estaba dispuesta a disfrutar este pequeño momento al máximo, —ningún regalo se compara con despertar a tu lado, lo siento si te desperté.

—No te preocupes, tengo un rato ya despierta, —coloque mis manos a sus mejillas y comencé a quitar los mechones rebeldes que se encontraban en su cara, —¿quién habló?—

—Mi madre, mi padre, Mito y Shima onee-chan, me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños, por cierto té mandan saludos,— asentí mientras me dedicaba a acariciar su rostro, —si me di cuenta que estabas despierta, tu respiración era diferente a cuando estás dormida— me sonrojé de sobre manera, al parecer me pillo espiándola.

—Quería ver que es lo que hacías si pensabas que estaba dormida.

—Conozco mucho de ti Riko-chan, no puedes engañarme tan fácilmente como cuando comenzamos a vivir juntas.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde aquello y míranos ahora, comprometidas, trabajando y con apenas tiempo para ambas, extraño un poco nuestra época de preparatoria y universidad, era menos estresante y teníamos más tiempo para otras actividades.

—Sabes que no importa si es mucho o poco el tiempo para ambas, disfruto mucho estar contigo aunque sea 30 minutos al día. También extraño esa época pero supongo que es normal crecer y tomar más responsabilidades.

No pude evitarlo y una pequeña risa se me escapó, —¿qué pasa?— pregunto con una clara cara de confusión.

—Nada, es solo que aun es raro verte con una actitud tan madura sin estar en una situación de trabajo.

—_Mou_, Riko-chan,— hizo un adorable puchero, eso es algo que no ha cambiado en ella, puede que en algunas circunstancia actúe totalmente madura y como la adulta que es, pero en otras sigue siendo un libro abierto para mi, expresar sus emociones y comportarse como antes es algo que solo yo puedo ver.

—_Gomen_, no me acostumbro a tener aun a una mujer seria y de negocios conmigo, hacer la disquera te hizo crecer bastante.—

Cuando acabó para nosotras Aqours Chika-chan no sabia que rumbo tomar personalmente, no dudo en seguirme e ir conmigo a la universidad, tomando clases de composición y yo especializándome en el piano, pero un día tomo una decisión que nos sorprendió a todos._ "Quiero hacer una disquera para poder hacer el sueño realidad de muchas personas en hacerse idols." _Fue repentino como muchas otras de sus alocadas decisiones, pero se lo tomo muy enserio, tomando cursos empresariales, gracias a Mari se hizo de muchos contactos y pudo comenzar al año la disquera, iba creciendo y ganando popularidad, el trato que daba Chika no era de usar a los artistas como producto, sino hacerlos sentirse cómodos y dejarlos que tome sus propias decisiones para la música que quiere hacer. Esa diferencia hizo que grandes artistas se vieran interesados en la disquera y quisieran firmar con esta. El más importante hasta ahora a sido el de Nishikino Niko o más conocida como Yazawa Niko ex integrante de µ's, el día de su contrato nos invitó a Chika y a mi a comer en una bello restaurante junto a su esposa Nishikino Maki, grande fue la sorpresa conocer a todas las ex integrantes de µ's, Chika-chan casi explotaba de emoción al ver a Kousaka Honoka.

—¿En que tanto piensas Riko-chan?

—Solo me acordaba del día que conocimos a µ's.

—Ese día fue una locura, quien diría que las conoceríamos a todas en el mismo lugar— sus ojos brillaron al recordar aquel día.

—Aunque no me haya agradado mucho como veías a Honoka-san — trate de evitarlo pero sabía que mi tono salió con evidentes celos, me hizo muy feliz ver como conocía a su ídolo, pero no me agradó mucho verla enfocada solo en ella.

—Riko-chan hemos hablado muchas veces de eso, — busco mi mano izquierda y beso mi anillo de compromiso, —es cierto que la admiro demasiado, a µ's en general las admiro mucho, gracias a ella quise ser school idol y hacer un grupo, por ella comenzó toda la aventura. Pero gracias a ella te pude conocer mucho más a ti amor.

—¿Es decir que sin ella y ser school idols no te hubieras interesado en conocerme?

—¿Qué? Claro que no, desde el momento que te vi captaste completamente mi atención y aunque en el momento no lo supe interpretar sabía que quería estar contigo.

No puede caber más amor en mi por Chika-chan ya que explotaría o algo parecido, pero escucharla hablándome con tanto amor es algo que no cambiaria por otra cosa.

—Yo igual desde que te vi sabía que eras para mi, ese entusiasmo, actitud, energía y vitalidad no es algo que se vea en otras personas, te amo demasiado Chika-chan.

—Yo igual te amo Riko-chan, como no tienes idea.

Una pequeña sesión de besos comenzó pero el momento fue roto cuando me di cuenta que yo seguía desnuda y ella comenzaba a bajar sus manos por mi cintura, aunque lo deseaba igual que ella la tuve que detener, teníamos planes para hoy y si comenzábamos no pararíamos hasta muy tarde.

—Chika-chan, lo siento pero ahora no se podrá, tenemos que apurarnos para hoy, es más, ¿qué hora es?

—_Hai hai_, son las 8:50. Tenemos bastante tiempo para desayunar tranquilas y comenzar a hacer todo lo que tenemos planeado hoy.

—Vale, puedes ir a la cocina a poner un poco de café, te alcanzo en unos minutos.

Con un pequeño puchero de resignación acepto y salió de la habitación, yo comencé a ver a mi alrededor notando que era un completo desastre el cuarto.

"_Creo que nos excedimos un poco, no quiero imaginar como estoy yo o como debe estar ella"_, tan solo quite la sábana para descubrir pequeños chupetones en toda la zona de mis pechos, torso y muslos. _"Su espalda debe estar llena de rasguños igual"._

No me puse a pensar mucho más en ello y comencé a por buscar una muda de ropa limpia, me la coloqué y rápidamente organice la habitación, dejé entrar luz al cuarto y abrí la ventanas, nuestras ropas que tapizaban el suelo las llevé a la zona de lavado y tendí la cama, acomodé los burós de ambas y al checar a simpl vista más decente el cuarto me dirigí a la cocina para ver cómo iba Chika-chan, estaba sentada leyendo y contestando mensajes desde su celular, noté que hizo jugo, café, tostadas y un poco de huevo para desayunar, algo muy americano pero mi hambre no iba a soportar el que yo hiciera un desayuno más elaborado, me senté frente a ella y comencé a comer.

—Que tal las felicitaciones este año cariño.

—Lo normal, socios felicitándome, algunos de los artistas, personas de staff o músicos, también amigas de la secundaria y universidad, además de las chicas. Aunque a ella las veremos en la noche me han mandado un mensaje de igual forma.

—Ya veo, —seguimos desayunando tranquilamente —hoy será un día un poco atareado, toca ir a la agencia de eventos para la boda, y comenzar a ver los detalles de las mesas, invitaciones, comida y mucho más.

—Aun faltan 9 meses para abril y ya comienza todos los preparativos, una boda es mucho más de lo que llegue a pensar, —vi como hizo se estiraba con total desgano como si fuera un cachorro después de su siesta, —todo sea por casarme con el amor de mi vida.

Estos comentarios tan espontáneos siempre lograr hacer mi corazón latir como loco y sonrojarme.

—9 meses pasan muy rápido Chika-chan, en un parpadeo estaremos haciendo nuestros votos, —termine mi desayuno y me dirigí al baño, —me daré una baño, ¿te metes después de mi?

—Mejor me meto contigo, —vi como me dirigía una mirada coqueta y movía sus cejas sugestivamente, pero paró en seco al notar que no le seguiría el juego, —te agradecería si dejarás lleno el ofuro amor.

El resto de la mañana se fue muy rápido, ir por los preparativos para la boda en los que tardamos bastante más tiempo del que pensamos, después por la tarde ir a comer con los socios de Chika y evitar que la embriagaran tan temprano mientras hablaba con las esposas de estos fue todo un reto.

Al terminar la comida con los socios volvimos a casa, teníamos que prepararnos para salir con las chicas, todas quisieron ir a festejar a un bar.

Tomamos un taxi y al llegar a la entrada del bar dimos nuestros nombres e inmediatamente un guardia nos dirigía a la zona VIP, sino mal recuerdo Mari es socia de esta cadena de bares y siempre tenía un trato sumamente especial para ella y sus invitados.

Al llegar a la zona privada un poco apartada del resto vi a la chicas y note que solo faltábamos nosotras. Era un lugar en el que se notaba el lujo y con una decoración minimalista y moderna, reflejando el tipo de lugar que era este, la mesa que nos dieron era enorme, las nueve podíamos estar cómodamente aquí, la mesa rectangular y de vidrio templado con detalles de cuarzo era magnífica, nos teníamos que recorrer si una entraba o salía pero era bastante espaciosa, además de contar con vista a la pequeña pista para aquellos clientes que se animaran a bailar un rato.

—Hasta que al fin llegan par de tortolitas, nos hicieron esperar bastante, — nos sorprendió Kanan que estaba detrás de nosotras y abrazo a Chika, —feliz cumpleaños niña mikan.

—Gracias Kanan-chan, —le devolvió el abrazo, —lo sentimos chicas, los preparativos de la boda y la comida con los socios tomo más tiempo de lo espera.

—Los importante es que están aquí, así que chicas _start the party_— y con esto dicho de parte de Mari comenzó todo.

Las chicas se comenzaron a turnar para felicitar a Chika y saludarme a mi. Desde la universidad a sido difícil podernos juntar las nueve, este año tuvimos suerte de que todas estuvieran de paso en Tokyo y decidimos celebrar el cumpleaños de Chika, además de poder reunirnos un rato.

Al terminar la ronda de saludos Kanan, Mari, Día y Chika fueron por las nuestras bebidas a la barra y el resto las esperamos en la mesa.

Vi que un poco alejadas de nosotras estaban Ruby y Leah, eran la pareja más joven y reciente entre nosotras, se notaba que no prestaban mucha atención a su alrededor y estaban más atentas una en la otra.

—Así que los preparativos para la boda, es algo largo y tedioso pero vale la pena-zura —con esa tierna muletilla al hablar dirigí mi vista a la dueña de esta, que estaba a mi lado.

—Ahora entiendo porque te veías tan cansada cuando estaban preparando su boda Dia y tú, es algo de mucho tiempo y energía.

—Si, pero cuando llegó el día, ver a Dia con su hermoso vestido blanco me di cuenta que valía eso y mucho más-zura.

—¿Cómo les va en Inglaterra? Chika-chan me dijo que estaban de paso por Japón

—Todo bien, Dia y yo casi no tenemos tiempo libre, ella con las fechas límites para entregar los borradores para su nuevo libro y yo en la editorial encargándome de que todo vaya según lo planeado.

—Te entiendo, Chika-chan y yo apenas si tenemos tiempo para ambas, ella en la discográfica y yo en los ensayos para futuros conciertos, pero lo manejamos bien, tratamos de sacar tiempos para ambas.

—De que tanto hablan mis _little demons_ Riri y Zuramaru, acaso conspiran contra mi, la grandiosa angel caída Yohane, —apareció repentinamente Yoshiko y ambas rodamos los ojos, no importaba cuento o que intentáramos hacer, no lográbamos que dejara de hablarnos por aquellos apodos.

—Solo hablábamos de bodas Yoshiko-chan, pero dinos, qué tal las cosas con You-chan.

Un enorme sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin mucho sentido, entre ellos solo entendí "anillos" "compromiso" "bodas" y huyó de ambas.

Choque cinco con Hanamaru, cuando descubrimos que You era un tema vergonzoso para Yoshiko no podíamos evitar molestarla con ello.

—Es muy tierno ver que aunque ya viven juntas y están a nada de pedirse matrimonio se sigue avergonzado como las primeras veces.

—Yoshiko-chan nunca a sido buena expresando lo que en verdad siente, le cuesta mucho pero You-chan sabe bien cómo cuidar de esa Datenshi-zura.

—¿Qué yo hago que?— al instante que escucho su nombre You dirigía su total atención a nosotras, —de que tanto hablan que mi novia huyo de ustedes chicas.

—No mucho, solo hablamos de cómo van con los preparativos de mi boda You-chan, —lo dije con la expresión más angelical que pude, —y tu que dices You-chan, hay planes próximos para una boda entre un ángel caído y una marinera.

—B-b-bueno, a decir verdad, ya tengo el anillo desde hace tiempo, —vaya eso no lo esperaba.

—En ese caso que esperas You-chan, ve por esa Datenshi-zura.

—Lo quiero hacer pero saben que por la marina no he tenido estadías estables, estoy esforzándome para que lograr cubrir la vacante superior a mi y poder establecerme en un lugar y no recorriendo los mares de Japón.

—Tienes razón, en ese caso da lo mejor de ti, se que Yoshiko-chan se siente muy emocionada con tan solo la idea de casarse contigo-zura

Sentí dos brazos jalarme de la cintura y hacer que me siente entre las piernas de esta. Iba a protestar pero distinguí su aroma y el tacto de sus brazos alrededor mío así que me acomodé en ella.

—Riko-chan.

—¿Pasa algo Chika-chan?

—Nada en particular, las bebidas llegaron, la tuya es sin alcohol como me lo pediste.

—Gracias cariño.

Comenzaron ahora las rondas de bebidas y pláticas que parecían que no tendrían fin, recordamos nuestros tiempo como Aqours, anécdotas de la universidad y trabajo de cada una, además de en algunos momentos pararnos para bailar.

Quisiera detener el tiempo y quedarnos así, con las chicas, charlando, riendo, bailando y cantando. Abrazando a Chika en cada canción suave y robarnos besos como si fueran los primeros.

Después de un largo tiempo nos dimos un respiro y todas volvimos a la mesa, cuando de repente vimos llegar a dos meseros con un pastel muy bonito, detalles naranjas y verdes lo decoraban además de una tierno adorno de una naranja, se leía "Happy Birthday Chikacchi" en un pequeño letrero que sobresalía del pastel y al llegar justo frente a Chika lo colocaron en la mesa y prendieron las velas de cumpleaños, estas chispearon.

Comenzamos a cantar la canción de feliz cumpleaños a Chika, ella seguía sorprendida por esto pero no tardo en tomar mi mano bajo la mesa y tararear junto a nosotras, noté que sus ojos se humedecieron pero se veía tan feliz como una niña.

Al terminar aplaudimos todas, —muchas gracias chicas, esto en serio fue una sorpresa muy linda.—

Después de esto seguimos en la mesa, siguieron las rondas de bebidas y noté como algunas de las chicas se comenzaban a poner algo torpes, esa era señal de que la reunión debía terminar sino queríamos terminar mal, mi hilo de pensamientos se rompió en el momento que noté una mano frente a mi.

—Me permites esta pieza Riko-chan.

No había notado que el ritmo de música cambió a algo más tranquilo y se escuchaba "Come Fly with Me" de Frank Sinatra, no lo dudé y tomé la mano que me brindaba mi prometida. Nos dirigimos al centro de la pista, Chika dirigía los pasos, yo solo me recargue en ella y me relaje por completo.

—Fue un cumpleaños muy interesante.

—Así es, creo que nunca había hecho tantas cosas en mi cumpleaños, antes solo la pasaba en casa y no quería salir mucho.

—¿Te la has pasado bien hoy Chika-chan?

—Claro que si Riko-chan, cualquier día contigo es un buen día, —escuche que la canción cambio pero nos mantuvimos en nuestro mundo un poco más. —sabes, ya quiero que sea mi próximo cumpleaños.

—En serio, casi no te emociona la idea de tu cumpleaños a solo que sea por la idea de los obsequios que recibirás.

—Bueno, el siguiente cumpleaños tendré el mejor cumpleaños, estaré con mi hermosa esposa, Riko Takami, es el primer cumpleaños que pasaré con ella como esposas y eso me emociona bastante.

—Esa chica debe ser una suertuda, tener a alguien como tú a su lado.

—Para nada, yo soy la afortunada, la chica de mis sueños será mi esposa.

Me puse de puntillas y nos besamos un largo tiempo, cuando el aire se vio necesario nos separamos un poco. —Ambas tenemos suerte en tener a la chica de nuestros sueños, te amo Chika-chan, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy con la vida por estar a tu lado y pensar que en un año seré tu esposa me tiene completamente emocionada.

—Gracias por estar un cumpleaños más conmigo Riko-chan, te amo demasiado.

8 años después (Chika POV)

La estruendosa alarma comenzó a sonar, con toda la pereza del mundo saque mi mano de la colcha y alcance el celular para apagarla, era hora de levantarme pero no quería salir de cama.

No paso mucho cuando escuche la puerta de la habitación ser abierta rápidamente y chocar contra la pared, un pequeño cuerpo comenzó a brincar sobre mi.

—Chika-chan, Chika-chan, despierta mamá, —brincaba con más fuerza sobre mi y solo atrapé a mi pequeña hija para evitar un accidente, —feliz cumpleaños mamá, — sus pequeños bracitos rodearon mi cuello y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, —mamá Riko esta esperándote con el desayuno en la cocina.

Así de rápido como entro volvió a salir, apenas si comenzaba a procesar lo que había dicho, y así comenzó mi día. Me levante y dirigí a la cocina de la casa. Una hermosa imagen me dio la bienvenida, mi esposa, Riko-chan sentada en la mesa dándole de comer a nuestra hija mejor, ambas pequeñas era una hermoso resultado de nuestro amor.

—Ahí estas Chika-chan, —se levantó de su lugar cargando a nuestra pequeña, se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en los labios, —feliz cumpleaños Chika-chan.

Cargue a mi hija mayor y nos dimos un abrazo las cuatro. —Gracias Riko-chan, es un hermoso cumpleaños para mi.

Fin.

* * *

**Lo siento por los errores, trate de checarlo correctamente pero estoy segura que se me ha escapado mas de uno.**

**Amo este ship, se que no a muchos les gusta pero yo lo amo y necesito más ChikaRiko en mi vida. Estoy escribiendo una historia mas larga de ellas, pero me dio un tremendo bloqueo en una escena y no puedo avanzar más, me esforzaré y tratare de sacarla pronto. Sin mas que decir muchas gracias si han llegado hasta aquí.**

**02/08/2019**


End file.
